warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Espionagem
Espionagem 2.0 é um tipo de missão onde os jogadores tem o objetivo de realizar a extração de dados confidenciais dos servidores inimigos. O diagrama do Warframe Ivara e seus componentes são recompensas da espionagem, estando presente em todos os planetas em que há espionagem, no entanto os diferentes tipos de diagramas serão obtidos de acordo com a dificuldade dos níveis. A Mecânica Missões de espionagem requer que os jogadores localizem os terminais de dados que são encontrados em salas fechadas de alta segurança e com avançados mecanismos de defesa que protege das invulnerabilidades. Cada missão há três salas distintas no qual todas as três devem ser abordadas e invadidas antes da extração estar disponível. Caso algum Tenno falhe na extração dos dados, o sistema irá ativar sua segurança interna, alertando através dos alarmes, aparecerão inimigos estrategicamente posicionados para impedir a continuação da abordagem com isso o sistema dá ao jogador de 20 a 50 segundos (dependendo da dificuldade) para completar o objetivo. Uma missão de espionagem comum não requer a extração de todos os dados disponíveis, então a continuação da mesma é possível caso alguém falhe na extração dos dados. Este modo é semelhante as missões de resgate abordando em complexos sistemas profissionais, os terminais de dados, geralmente apresentam caminhos e túneis alternativos que podem ser usados para desviar furtivamente do sistema de defesa inimiga, também há variações da espionagem, especialmente aquelas fases dos Grineer Sealab (missões submersas, Urano) e Floresta Grineer (missões na Terra) e por fim terão métodos alternativos de alcançar os terminais de dados e proporcionando ao jogador características especiais do mapa como saídas de alta pressão ou inundações. Variações *Em missões de alerta, há um número pré-estabelecido para o sucesso final da missão: Um alerta normal de missões de espionagem requer o mínimo de 2 terminais de dados invadidos com sucesso, enquanto que em alertas especiais será necessário ter os 3 terminais invadidos com sucesso. *Em missões de espionagem em Incursão, sempre será necessário a extração de todos os 3 terminais de dados com êxito, e não é permitido o uso de "decodificador". Sistema de Defesas Além dos inimigos fazer rondas nas salas, os Corpus e os Grineers têm diferentes defesas colocadas em torno de suas salas dos terminais de dados, com as defesas presentes dependendo da variação das invasões, as defesas presentes iniciarão o alarme de cada invasão mal sucedida. Algumas medidas de segurança podem ser desativadas se os painéis próximos forem cortados ou desativados. Corpus *Câmera de segurança - Elas são estrategicamente posicionadas na sala do terminal de dado e proximidades e irá focalizar o jogador com uma luz vermelha assim acionando o alarme caso esteja dentro da área da invasão, é possível destruir-la instantaneamente sem acionar o alarme. *Barreiras de Lasers - ao encostar nessas barreiras de lasers o alarme também é acionado, há barreiras de lasers normais aquelas encontradas na sala do terminal de dado e têm uma variedade de mecanismos para confundir os jogadores, como as barreiras a laser que se movem em eixo x ou y e ou que ligam e desligarão em alguns segundos. Os jogadores invisíveis ainda ativam os alarmes, exceto os jogadores que estejam no "Rift Plane" (habilidade do limbo) e a Ivara, que pode passar pelos lasers, caso esteja equipada com o mod de ampliação . Grineer *'Sensores nas portas' - os alarmes são acionados ao passar, além de dar um dano zerando sua energia, também há portas onde não há um sensor visível, sendo impossível desativá-los, enquanto outros podem ligar e desligar por alguns segundos o que pode pegar os jogadores desatentos. Os jogadores invisíveis ainda ativarão os alarmes se eles passarem. *'Detector de movimento' - em algumas salas do objetivo Grineer têm defesas envolvendo os "scanners" que varrem uma cortina de energia amarelada em toda a área, disparando o alarme se a cortina for tocada. Na sala do objetivo esses "scanners" são apontados diretamente para o terminal de dado. Esses detectores devem ser desativados usando outros consoles próximos para garantir o sucesso da invasão. *'Sensor Regulators' - são os patrulheiros móveis da segurança interna e irá ativar o alarme se eles captarem o jogador ou levarem algum dano, eles imitem um som característico alertando todo o sistema de segurança. *'Spark' - é uma variação única do Bombard e pode aparecer como reforço se houver múltiplos alertas. *'Lynx' - em uma sala particular do terminal de dados dos Grineers terá um Lynx ocioso suspendido no teto no meio da sala, ele apenas entrará em ação caso haja um acionamento dos alarmes, atacando todos os alvos próximos incluído os próprios Grineers. **Se a missão de espionagem for uma do tipo fogo cruzado, Lynx também atacará qualquer um próximo, incluído os Corpus. Orokin *'Fenda do Void' - missões da Lua apresentam distorções no espaço-tempo que podem enviar o Tenno para passado e para o futuro em relação ao estado atual da missão, e um período onde os terminais de dados eram limpos e nunca tocados (profanados) por ninguém. As fendas do Void oferecem passagem unidirecional através delas, e para retornar ao estado anterior os jogadores devem encontrar uma outra fissura, ou abrir uma fenda atacando-a, existem várias rotas e quebra-cabeças que é necessário "viajar" entre cada estado do tempo para evitar obstáculos ou ativar mecanismos que levam ao terminal de dados. *'Orokin Spectator' - semelhantes aos "Sensor Regulators", esses "drones" são sentinelas móveis da missão e irão acionar os alarmes caso veja algum jogador ou se o "drone" levar algum dano não letal. *'Armadilha de Laser' - quando ativa, os lasers causam dano de radiação a qualquer jogador em contato, acionando também os alarmes. Muitos lasers são posicionados em emissores não destrutivos, prevenindo que os jogadores simplesmente destrua-os, aqueles que podem ser destruídos, podem ser desligados sem acionar os alarmes. Em alguns terminais de dados final podem haver portas de segurança e armadilhas que irão ativar e fechar quando os alarmes forem disparados, o que pode impedir o movimento de um jogador através da sala. Se um jogador tiver sucesso ou falha na recuperação dos dados dentro da sala do terminal de dados, a própria sala se tornará mais fácil de sair: nos Corpus, as suas defesas de laser e quaisquer armadilhas serão desativadas, enquanto nos Grineer e Orokin poderá abrir passagens alternativas que conduz à saída. Notas *Ao invadir com êxito um terminal de dados sem disparar um alarme ou alertar inimigos, o bônus de afinidade é triplicado. *Se os três terminais de dados tiverem os alarmes disparados e dados recuperados com êxito, o objetivo mudará para uma missão de extermínio onde todos os inimigos restantes devem ser eliminados antes da extração. Essa alteração não ocorrerá se apenas dois ou menos alarmes forem disparados. *Cada alarme dos terminais de dados disparado fará com que os mesmos subsequentes adicionam patrulhas inimigas com inimigos mais complicados ou ativem um sistema defensivo adicional. *Os terminais de dados pode ter variações aleatórias em suas passagens alternativas, onde algumas passagens podem ser intransitáveis em uma determinada missão. Algumas defesas também podem estar ativas em algumas missões enquanto inativas em outras. *A falha ou cancelamento das invasões irá ativar o alarme. *Todos os painéis que permite a invasão terão um dificuldade mais fácil, exceto o painel do terminal de dados. *Os terminais de dados não são afetados por alarmes externos, isto é, alarmes iniciados fora das proximidades da sala. Os inimigos dentro da sala do objetivo não serão alertados, mesmo se um alarme em todo o mapa foi iniciado antes que o jogador tenha iniciado a invasão. No entanto, se o jogador iniciou o processo de invasão e um inimigo aciona o alarme depois disso, os guardas de dentro do cofre serão alertados e, posteriormente, podem disparar um alarme para contagem regressiva da destruição dos dados. *Containers Raros terão uma chance de ser vistos no interior nas sala do terminal de dados, ou até mesmo nas proximidades. *O esquadrão enviados pelo sindicatos tem um atraso significativo entre a aquela piscada na tela e seus ataques, quando alvo deles estão dentro de um terminal de dados, isso não afeta os chefes em campo, como Stalker. *Em caso do risco de vazamento criogênico estiver ativo em uma missão de espionagem, certas formações de gelo podem bloquear algumas das passagens alternativas que levam ao terminal de dados. **Como nas missões do Grineer Settlement (missões em áreas desérticas) normalmente não há vazamento criogênico, o gelo não reduzirá os escudos nem afetará o restante da missão, mas ainda bloqueará passagens alternativas. Parece que as missões de Grineer Settlement têm uma probabilidade mais alta de ter este efeito do gelo do que outros planetas. Missões Recompensas Cada computador do objetivo recompensará de 1.000 a 4.000 pontos de afinidade pelo exito da invasão (com base no nível da missão), que será triplicado se completado sem ter acionando nenhum alarme. O ganho da afinidade depende da complexidade da Invasão e corresponde ao nível do inimigo. As missões de espionagem podem recompensar com os seguintes itens após a conclusão bem-sucedida independentemente se feito furtivamente ou não. As rotações representam o número de objetivos concluídos com sucesso na missão, se apenas houver um objetivo completado, receberá as possíveis recompensadas apenas da rotação A, se completar dois receberá as possíveis recompensas das rotações A e B, caso os três objetivos sejam concluídos com sucesso o jogador receberá as possíveis recompensadas das rotações A, B e C. Alguns Items pela localidade |-| PC/ PS4 / XBOX1 = Dicas *Se houver um alarme geral no decorrer do nível, aguarde até chegar em um terminal de dados para desativá-lo. Qualquer inimigo previamente alertado não irá reativar o alarme amenos que já esteja no processo de fazê-lo. *Quando você entra na sala do terminal de dados, os níveis de alerta da maioria dos inimigos do lado de fora diminuirá, e eles não o seguirão (embora eles possam patrulhar através das portas agora destravadas). É aconselhável esperar um instante na ante-sala do objetivo, caso você encontrar uma das exceções. Cujas as exceções incluem: **Drahk **Drahk Masters **Rollers **Latchers **Unidade de inimigos de espada e afins (ex. Scorpions, Butchers, Prod Crewmen, etc.) **Shockwave MOAs **Qualquer infestado. *O contagem do tempo das salas do objetivo é baseado desde o momento que você começa a invadir a porta. Se você levar mais tempo na invasão, os inimigos terão se adiantando suas rotas de patrulha. *É possível disparar os alarmes das proximidades da sala do objetivo na tentativa de invadir a entrada enquanto desliza. O mesmo é verdade para os terminais de dados, porque deslizar irá forçar o cancelamento da invasão. *Em missões de espionagem Grineer ou Orokin, tenha cuidado ao usar as armas de sindicato. Se inesperadamente acontecer a explosão da arma e estiver nas proximidades da sala do objetivo, é provável que acione um Sensor Regulators ou Orokin Spectators pois o dando causado por essas armas pode não ser suficiente para elimina-los, considere trocar de arma ou trocar para um secundária que também não seja de sindicato e especialmente se o seu esquadrão está fazendo múltiplas invasões (a afinidade obtida por uma invasão concluída é suficiente para encher a barra do efeito de explosão da arma). *Os sentinelas não acionam armadilhas, permitindo o uso livremente dentro das salas. No entanto, eles ainda podem acionar os alarmes se eles atacarem os inimigos. (venha com o sentinela sem sua arma). *Vários Warframe podem usar seus poderes para ajudar a completar a invasão rapidamente: **O Limbo pode fazer as espionagens de Corpus e Grineer ser triviais, Ao utilizar a habilidade "Rift Plane" permite que você caminhe através de barreiras a laser e portas de energia sem disparar um alarme. a habilidade do "Cataclysm" (Cataclisma) pode ser usado para destruir câmeras nos outros lados da parede. O "Banish" é silencioso, permitindo que se mate os guardas e forma silenciosa. **Loki pode usar a habilidade "Decoy" e então fazer o teletransporte assim passar pelas barreiras e obstáculos. ***No entanto, a "Decoy" parece ser capaz de disparar os sensores de movimento nas portas se passar através delas, isto é, quando lançado nas esteiras de fabricas das missões de grineers. ***Loki também pode usar a habilidade de invisibilidade para uma abordagem evasiva. **Ash pode usar sua habilidade "Shuriken" para destruir as câmeras de segurança e matar os guardas silenciosamente, enquanto usa "Teleport" para contornar barreiras e obstáculos e a habilidade de invisibilidade "Smoke Screen"(cortina de fumaça) para se esconder da visão dos inimigos, embora os raios ainda serão acionados se Ash passar por eles. **Valkyr pode usar "Rip Line" para navegar rapidamente pelos obstáculos e destruir silenciosamente câmeras de segurança. **A habilidade "Sleight Of Hand" da Mirage pode ser usado para desativar as câmeras. Isto afetará também os terminais de dados, entretanto (em mapas de Corpus e de Grineer), isso pode induzir os inimigos tentar acionar o alarme, que pode ser um reação esperada, porque a explosão resulta em matar o guarda ou pelo menos irá impedir-los do uso do console até ""Sleight of Hand"" expirar. Note que "Sleight of Hand" não afeta barreiras de laser na salas dos corpus. Também parece que ativando a "Sleight of Hand" muito perto de um Sensor Regulator pode acionar o alarme. **Ao usar a habilidade Nova a "Worm Hole" (Buraco de minhoca) pode facilmente ter acesso aos terminais de dados, especialmente em corpus, passar pelas barreiras e os sensores não irá ativar os alarmes. **No aspecto noturno de Equinox e usando a habilidade "Rest", pode colocar o sentinela Sensor Regulators para dormir, permitindo mais facilidade ao abordar a invasão. **O Wukong pode usar a habilidade "Clound Walker" que passará facilmente de modo invisível, embora ao tocar em uma barreira de laser irá acionar os alarmes. **A flechas de "Sleep and Noise" (flechas para fazer os inimigos dormir e fazem ruídos) são de grande ajuda. A flechas colocam os inimigos para dormir por alguns segundos, enquanto as flechas que causa ruido irá atrair os inimigos para uma posição sem alertá-los. ***A habilidade da Ivara de se camuflar a "Prowl", permite que ela se mova sem ser vista, mas os lasers ainda disparam os alarmes caso seja tocado, no entanto ao usar a carta de ampliação a poderá facilmente passar pelos lasers e não ser detectada. ***A habilidade da ivara a "Dashwire" inclusa dentro de varias habilidades do Quiver pode ajudar a navegar nas determinadas armadilhas baseadas em laser, no entanto requer pulos precisos e habilidades com acrobacias. **Se você não se importar em acionar os alarmes, basta comprar decodificadores, e trazer nas missões os Warframe que tem resistência a queda: Atlas, Rhino ou Valkyr e simplesmente esmagar e pegar pelo seu caminho. *Nas missões de "Incursões" não é possível usar decodificadores para facilitar a invasão, suportes aéreos ainda são permitidos, o que significa que ao usar o "Liset" (comando do suporte aéreo que Ordis lança para redefinir os alarmes, desativar bloqueios e câmera) ainda funciona. Dito isto, porém, esteja ciente que o Apoio aéreo ainda tem um temporizador de 10 minutos de recarga, então se você deseja ter um "salvaguarda" de ser capaz de ativar um apoio aéreo em cada um dos 3 terminais de dados em uma "Incursão", Seria sábio planejar e reservar pelo menos 30 minutos para essa missão. Curiosidades *Estranhamente, no "codex" a espionagem 2.0 ainda mostra como Espionagem Grineer 1.0, embora ter sido descartado do jogo. *Na sala do terminal de dados com Lynx é idêntico a sala que estava disponível somente em missões de espionagem Grineer 1.0. **Antes de Espionagem 2.0 ser oficial, a sala onde contem o Lynx antes era ocupada por Jackal. O Jackal no entanto, era meramente um enfeite não podia ser ativado. Bugs *Em Laomedeia do planeta Netuno tem um "bug" que não destranca a última porta antes do ponto de extração, por isso mesmo com a invasão feita com sucesso a missão não pode ser concluída. *As missões de espionagem às vezes falham mesmo se nenhum dado perdido. *Ocasionalmente, tocando na barreira do laser pelo lado de fora da sala pode disparar o alarme. *Ocasionalmente, nas invasões Grineer "Onde há esteiras de fabrica", o efeito visual da explosão das paredes não irão "renderizar". O comportamento segue normalmente, sua localização pode ser normalmente identificada pelo jogador por uma tonalidade amarelada. *No modo solo, ao acionar o alarme,e em seguida, morrer e usar revive irá congelar o temporizador, dando tempo ilimitado para invadir o sistema requer citação *É possível acionar um alarme de exclusão de dados mesmo após os dados já estarem extraídos, isso faz com que o temporizador continue a contagem decrescente e leva a falha na missão. *Ocasionalmente, na espionagem Corpus/Infestados as paredes que tem lasers que ligam e desligam, há uma abertura que não parece ter uma grade de laser, se tentar passar por ela ainda causará a queda do warframe (knockdown) e acionara o alarme . Requer citação **Ele ainda estará ligado/desligado junto as outras paredes de laser intermitentes, no qual pode ser usado para prever os movimentos quando seguir em frente. Categoria:Missões